Héritage
by Lilly Tea
Summary: Ellia est une adolescente normale vivant à Londres. Enfin, normale. Seulement si on excepte les cauchemars qu'elle fait et les personnes étranges qui arrivent dans son lycée et qu'elle pense connaître. Ellia veut des réponses à ses questions et va devoir lutter pour les obtenir. C'est un OC mais venez voir. PS: c'est ma première fic.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, je suis Lilly Tea merci d'être venus voir cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je précise quelques points qui devraient vous aider dans la lecture,

l'histoire se déroule en 2014, enfin à notre époque

je ne peux pas tout vous dire sur Ellia sinon il n'y aura pas d'histoire

si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas je vous répondrais

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 :

PDV Ellia

De nos jours, Angleterre

Je me réveillais en sursaut après un cauchemar dont je ne me souvenais déjà plus. En soupirant je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil qui indiquait 5h45. Sachant que je ne me rendormirais pas je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains. Là se trouvait un grand miroir dans lequel je m'examinais. Moi, Ellia Walker, adolescente de quinze ans avec des yeux bleus soi disant saphirs mais qui peuvent virer au gris lorsque je suis fatiguée et de longs cheveux blancs, une couleur plutôt étrange mais je ne peut rien y faire. Plutôt petite pour mon âge, je suis très mince avec une cicatrice étrange que je parviens à camoufler avec du maquillage. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je la déteste ou autre chose. Elle est rouge et part de ma joue pour finir en étoile au dessus de ma paupière.

Je me détourais en maudissant les cauchemars que je faisais beaucoup trop souvent à mon goût. D'ailleurs, ils étaient souvent pleins de sang et de douleur pour ce dont je me souvenais.

Après ma longue douche, j'entendis du bruit et finis de m'habiller pour aller dire bonjour à mon oncle qui se levait toujours plus tôt que ma tante.

- Bonjour Ellia, bien dormi ? Me souffla mon oncle lorsque je passais devant lui pour récupérer une tasse de thé.

- Pas du tout, j'ai encore fait un cauchemar mais je suppose que l'on n'y peut rien n'est-ce pas ?

En regardant mon oncle hocher la tête d'un air encore endormi, Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Une demi heure plus tard sur la route du lycée, je croisais mon amie Victoria qui m'attendait. Cette dernière était un peu plus grande que moi et avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux noisette elle était très appréciée. D'un naturel optimiste, elle savait toujours me faire sourire mais, tout comme ma tante, s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour moi. La journée se déroula d'une manière parfaitement normale, je mangeais avec Victoria et m'endormis en histoire. Bref rien que du normal. Le soir, je rentrais chez moi après mon heure de colle (la prof d'histoire n'avait pas apprécié que je fasse un somme pendant son exposé sur les guerres de religion) et les rues étaient beaucoup moins animées, conséquence de l'heure un peu tardive.

Je n'étais plus qu'à une rue de chez moi lorsque j'entendis un bruit étrange. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un coup de feu, sans réfléchir je me précipitais dans la ruelle d'où provenait le bruit. Lorsque j'arrivais ce que je vis me cloua sur place. Un monstre, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. C'était une sorte de chose ovale avec une multitude de canons pointés vers un tas de poussière. Sans comprendre comment un mot me vins aux lèvres :

Un akuma, un niveau 1, balbutiais-je sans comprendre d'où je sortais cela.

En m'entendant, l'akuma se tourna vers moi en brandissant ses canons. Je souhaitais plus que tout m'enfuir mais mes pieds ne bougeaient plus. Le monstre s'apprêtait à tirer lorsque mon bras me fit atrocement mal. Baissant les yeux vers ce dernier, je crus que mes yeux allaient me sortir de la tête. Mon bras avait changé, il était maintenant noir et, à la place de mes doigts, se trouvaient des griffes longues comme mes avant-bras.

L'akuma tira alors dans ma direction et mon corps d'un coup tout simplement esquiva les missiles. Sans que je sache comment mon instinct pris le dessus et je courus tout droit vers lui. Il me bombarda mais mon corps continuai à évitait ses tirs pourtant nourris. Prenant appui sur une poubelle, je sautai haut et droit vers l'akuma et d'un coup griffes le transperçait. Je retombais de l'autre côté tandis qu'il explosait.

Tremblante, je m'assis sur le sol sans me soucier des saletés qui venaient probablement d'une poubelle renversée. Je poussais un gémissement, mélange de douleur et de terreur face à ce que j'avais vécu. Mon bras redevenu normal me lançait comme jamais et j'avais mal au crâne. Des images se succédaient dans mon esprit sans que j'arrive à en saisir une. Je soupirais en essayant d'éviter de pleurer, elles ressemblaient beaucoup trop à ce que je voyais dans mes cauchemars. Je ne savais pas ce qu'étaient ces images, je voulais juste ne plus les voir. Il y avait trop de douleur et de choses terrifiantes là dedans.

Levant la tête, je vis soudain les rayons du soleil percer à travers les nuages.

Allez, Ellia, tu ne vas pas rester assise à côté d'une poubelle toute la nuit.

Je rentrais chez moi, perdue dans des pensées qui semblaient venir d'un autre temps où malgré des combats épouvantables je gardais le sourire.

Dans un autre endroit, une jeune fille rit et dansa joyeusement. Enfin, elle la retrouvait enfin la personne qu'elle aimait. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et courut prévenir le Comte qu'ils allaient bientôt accueillir une autre personne. Elle l'avait senti : l'esprit d'Allen Walker s'était réveillé.

Fin du PDV Ellia

0o0O0o0o0o0o0o

J'espère que vous avez aimé et j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos commentaires pour m'améliorer, merci


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoici avec le deuxième chapitre d'Héritage, je remercie les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des rewiews cela m'a fait très plaisir de voir que l'on avait trouvé ma fic et que l'on s'y soit intéressé. J'ai dû mélanger le chapitre deux au chapitre trois parce que lorsque j'ai posté mon premier chapitre je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait un peu court. Bien fin du blabla, place à la lecture !

Disclaimer : à part Ellia rien ne m'appartient

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 2 :

La lumière du soleil qui passait par la fenêtre éclairait un tas de vêtements qui traînaient par terre. Lorsque Ellia était rentrée hier soir, il n'y avait personne dans la maison. Normal : son oncle était tout le temps parti on ne savait où pour son travail et sa tante devait avoir eu un client qui l'avait retenue tard. En vérité, ils n'étaient pas vraiment son oncle, ni sa tante. Hélène et Martin l'avaient adoptée lorsqu'elle avait 5 ans mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à les appeler « papa » ou « maman ».

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait souffert toute la nuit de maux de tête épouvantables et son sommeil ne s'était pas révélé réparateur. De longs cauchemars avaient torturée la jeune fille jusqu'à ceux qu'elle s'avoue vaincue et se lève.

Ellia n'avait aucune envie de sortir après l'épisode d'hier soir, malheureusement celle-ci ne pouvais se permettre de sécher le lycée : elle n'avait aucune envie de voir débarquer sa tante. Elle l'aimait certes, mais cette dernière pouvait être très effrayante. Elle se résolu donc à quitter la maison et dus courir pour arriver à l'heure.

La jeune fille avait maths en première heure et était étonnée que le professeur n'arrive pas, il était toujours ponctuel**.**Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il n'était pas seul : trois personnes l'accompagnait.

Il y avait là le directeur du lycée, petit homme brun qui incarnait à lui seul la caricature parfaite de l'anglais. Il était accompagné du professeur de maths, Mr Valny, ainsi que d'un jeune homme d'environ 16 ans dont les cheveux étaient tellement noirs qu'ils en paraissaient bleus. En fait, la chevelure du garçon s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux, le bleu d'une nuit glaciale. A côté de lui se trouvait une jeune fille du même âge qui était tout comme lui typée asiatique. De longs cheveux bruns dégringolaient dans son dos et ses yeux violets pétillaient tandis qu'elle parcourait la classe du regard. Tous deux étaient vêtus de l'uniforme du lycée, mais ils se dégageaient d'eux quelque chose sur lequel Ellia ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt. Victoria l'avait elle aussi remarqué :

- Tu as vus, ils sont canons surtout le mec. Comment ça se fait à ton avis qu'ils débarquent en cours d'année, surtout que nous sommes presque à la fin, me souffla-t-elle.

Elle était tellement penchée vers Ellia que cette dernière pensa que Victoria allait tomber par terre et interrompre le discours du directeur.

- Tais toi ou tu vas tomber, et ce sera une très bonne première impression, rétorqua l'adolescente en se détournant tandis que son amie reprenait son équilibre en ronchonnant.

Ils étaient vraiment étranges, pensa Ellia lorsque soudain une image apparut dans son esprit en même temps qu'un formidable mal de crâne. Elle hoqueta car elle avait sous les yeux les nouveaux, mais ils étaient... Où pouvaient-ils bien se trouver ? Ils étaient dans une grande salle avec de nombreuses tables, donc un réfectoire, raisonna Ellia en voyant de la nourriture sur les tables. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas, sa tête lui faisait plus mal que jamais et lorsque l'image disparut, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. L'adolescente comprit qu'aucun de ses camarades ne s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'anormal chez elle. Tous étaient captivés par les nouveaux qui avaient entrepris de se présenter :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lenalee Lee et je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, proclamait d'une voix gaie la jeune chinoise.

- Bonjour, je suis Yu Kanda, enchaîna le jeune homme. Il ne dit pas qu'il était heureux de les connaître et, bizarrement, Ellia sut que s'il avait dit cela, elle n'aurait pas comprit. Bizarre se dit-elle, je me demande d'où je sais ça.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'était la pause et toute la classe ou presque fondit sur les nouveaux. Victoria avait souhaité rester en classe, soi disant pour finir un devoir, alors que Ellia savait que son amie voulait seulement en savoir plus sur Kanda et Lenalee tout comme les autres élèves.

La jeune fille marchait d'un bon pas vers l'infirmerie pour demander une aspirine lorsqu'elle percuta une personne.

- Oh, pardon ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux vers la personne qu'elle avait bousculée.

- Ce n'est rien, j'aurais dû regarder mais tu étais si pressée que je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'éviter, répondis l'inconnue.

Celle-ci avait de courts cheveux bleus violets coiffés en brosse et des yeux dorés. A ses côtés se trouvait un jeune homme brun aux yeux de la même teinte.

- Non c'est moi je suis désolée, voulut dire Ellia mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la jeune fille, elle eut l'impression que son crâne venait de s'ouvrir. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous le choc et elle courut vers l'infirmerie en priant pour y trouver une personne. Elle s'enfuit si vite qu'elle ne vit pas le regard satisfait que lui lança la jeune fille qu'elle avait bousculée.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_ Ellia ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit étrange, elle était étendue sur un canapé dans une pièce d'un blanc immaculé. En face d'elle se trouvait un piano blanc lui aussi, une partie du mur à droite de la jeune fille était un miroir et elle aperçut son reflet lorsqu'elle se leva. Elle tourna la tête pour se regarder, mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'une ombre noire qui la terrifia. Ellia sentais que cette ombre était importante, néanmoins elle souhaitait seulement l'oublier. La jeune fille se tourna alors vers le piano et vit une boule jaune qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, mais dont le nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Timcampy, pensa-t-elle. La boule ouvrit alors la bouche et l'adolescente entendit une mélodie_.

Ellia ouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Ce n'est qu'un rêve se répéta la jeune fille voulant surtout se convaincre elle même. Ses rêves paraissaient tellement réels en ce moment, surtout depuis l'attaque du niveau 1. Ellia se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait fait après avoir rencontré la nouvelle élève.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à l'infirmerie, il n'y avait personne, mais elle savait où se rangeaient les médicaments. Ellia était rentrée chez elle à la fin de la pause et, une fois chez elle, s'était endormie. Elle avait toutefois vu de nombreux visages de personnes dont elle connaissait le nom, le caractère et beaucoup d'autres choses. L'adolescente avait toujours fait des rêves étranges et, au début de sa vie chez Hélène et Martin, elle s'en était plainte, mais aucune de ses visites chez le psychologue censé l'aider n'avait rien fait et Ellia avait peu à peu abandonné l'idée. Ses rêves avaient finis par devenir occasionnels même si elle n'avait aucune envie de revoir tout ce qu'il l'avait terrifiée lorsqu'elle était enfant. Maintenant qu'elle était éveillée, trois visages marquaient particulièrement la jeune fille : celui de Kanda, de Lenalee et celui de la nouvelle élève qu'Ellia avait croisée hier.

L'adolescente savait donc que Kanda était un japonais de 18 ans avec un très mauvais caractère, que Lenalee était chinoise et avait un frère complètement fou. Et dernière chose, la nouvelle élève s'appelait Road Kamelot.

Ellia fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'appel de sa tante.

- Ellia, le lycée a appelé hier soir pour nous dire que tu étais partie. Tu dormais déjà et nous n'avons pas pu t'en parler, lui dit sa tante. Son ton mettait l'adolescente au défi de mentir.

- Oui, je ne me sentais pas bien et l'infirmière m'a laissée quitter.

- Tu y retournes aujourd'hui ? Interrogea Hélène, un peu inquiète. Tu n'as pas vraiment bonne mine.

- Il vaut mieux que j'y retourne sinon Victoria ne va plus tenir en place, tu sais comment elle est. Et, puis, ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit Ellia pour rassurer celle qui était presque sa mère.

Une fois sur le chemin du lycée, l'adolescente s'interrogea : fallait-il parler de ce qu'elle avait vu (Ellia ne voulait pas penser à « ce dont je me suis souvenu ») à Kanda et à Lenalee. La jeune fille avait l'étrange impression que si elle faisait cela elle allait déclencher quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas.

Ellia secoua sa tête blanche, elle allait arrêter de réfléchir autant après tout, ce n'étaient que des rêves, étranges certes, mais seulement des rêves. En plus, ses maux de tête avaient cessé et elle comptait bien en profiter.

La matinée passa très lentement, Victoria comme prévu lui avait sauté dessus dès que la jeune fille était arrivée en classe et l'inquiétude de son amie l'avait touchée. Elle lui avait raconté la même histoire qu'à sa tante et cela avait suffi à Victoria. Il était hors de question que Hélène et elle ne se fassent plus de souci que nécessaire à son propos. Après tout ce n'était rien. Ellia sourit devant sa piètre tentative pour se convaincre elle même.

L'adolescente vit alors Lenalee et Kanda arriver et détourna la tête, son … rêve. Elle avait du mal à croire que ce n'était que cela mais sinon qu'était-ce? Celui-ci lui avait donc montré des choses assez troublantes. Et les événements ne paraissaient pas dater du 21e siècle. Comment les deux nouveaux pouvaient-ils être si jeunes ? Ellia secoua la tête, les questions tournoyaient, mais elle ne voulait pas fouiller ses souvenirs à présent qu'elle n'avait plus mal au crâne.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, annonçant midi, Victoria et Lenalee s'approchèrent d'elle. La jeune fille apprit ainsi que Victoria avait sympathisé avec la chinoise et avait tenté de faire de même avec Kanda sans succès. Ellia était un peu gênée : comment fait-on face à quelqu'un dont on connaît la vie par ses rêves ? Heureusement, Victoria se mit à faire la conversation à elle toute seule tout en les menant vers la cantine et il suffisait à ses compagnes d'acquiescer aux bons moments. Elles échangèrent d'ailleurs un regard complice tandis qu'Ellia sentait son malaise disparaître, c'était presque comme retrouver une amie que l'on n'a pas vue depuis longtemps, mais sur laquelle on sait que l'on peut compter. L'adolescente passa commande remarquant au passage que son appétit avait tendance à augmenter depuis sa rencontre avec l'akuma. Elle posa son plateau sur une table à l'écart tout en riant avec Lenalee.

Le repas se déroula sans accroche jusqu'à ce que Kanda arrive pour emmener Lenalee.

- Allez, viens, on doit vite le retrouver.

Son interlocutrice lui répondit d'un rapide « J'arrive » mais la curiosité de Victoria venait d'être piquée.

- Qui devaient-vous retrouver, demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- Rien qui ne te concerne, répliqua Kanda sèchement avec un regard noir en direction de mon amie.

Lenalee tenta d'apaiser la situation et expliqua d'un air inquiet.

- Nous devons retrouver mon chat, il a disparu depuis lundi et comme nous sommes jeudi…

Elle avait l'air si malheureuse que Victoria ne put s'empêcher de la consoler en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer. De son côté, Ellia observait Kanda qui la regardait d'un air étrange. C'était comme s'il cherchait à voir quelqu'un en elle. Sans comprendre, la jeune fille lui rendit son regard. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de cela, le garçon se détourna d'elle tout en lâchant un « che » puis il prit Lenalee par le bras dans l'intention évidente de l'emmener avec lui à la recherche de l'animal. Le son avait paru tellement incongru, mais aussi tellement familier à Ellia qu'elle suivit du regard les nouveaux. A côté d'elle, Victoria s'indignait de la manière dont Kanda l'avait traitée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il a toujours été ainsi : froid et peu sympathique, lui dit l'adolescente d'un air distrait.

- Comment sais-tu cela, Ellia ? Tu le connaissais avant qu'il n'arrive ici ? Victoria paraissait surprise et un peu vexée.

Ellia, quand à elle, cligna des yeux elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle avait dit cela. La jeune fille avait simplement eu l'impression de connaître le garçon et sans réfléchir, elle avait fait confiance à ses « souvenirs ».

- Je ne sais pas, je t'assure, répondit-elle à Victoria, c'est juste que … tu ne trouves pas que c'est l'impression que l'on a lorsque l'on le regarde ? Moi si. J'ai juste dit ça comme ça !

Ellia se défendait maladroitement mais cela sembla suffire à Victoria qui acquiesça avait de l'entraîner hors de la cantine au son de la sonnerie.

L'adolescente, pendant toute l'après-midi, tourna et retourna dans sa tête l'incident. Une partie d'elle même avait fait référence à des souvenirs qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. Elle était tellement distraite que Victoria dut lui donner un petit coup de coude alors que Mr Valny, son professeur de maths la regardait d'un œil noir.

- Miss Walker souhaite-t-elle venir faire les équations à ma place ? Cela lui permettra peut être de se réveiller, s'exclama sèchement l'homme.

La jeune fille s'excusa, mais retomba dans ses pensées au bout de quelques minutes. Désespérés, Victoria et le professeur la laissèrent tranquille.

Le reste de la soirée fut plus tranquille, même si l'adolescente en rentrant eu la désagréable impression d'être suivie. En soupirant, Ellia vérifia avant de se dire qu'elle était en train de devenir paranoïaque avec ces cauchemars et ces monstres. Elle n'était d'ailleurs plus si sûre que cette attaque n'ai pas été autre chose qu'un énième rêve étrange.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le jeune homme avait eu de la chance, la fille avait failli les voir. Le temps qui s'était écoulé avait légèrement amoindri leurs réflexes, mais un peu d'entraînement supplémentaire lorsqu'ils seraient de retour à la Congrégation et tout irait bien. Il laissa échapper un soupir satisfait : il avait maintenant l'adresse de l'adolescente.

- Bien, on l'a trouvé, dit-il à la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

- Attends, nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'elle soit celui que l'on recherche. A part

la couleur de ses cheveux, elle n'a aucune cicatrice ou autre chose.

Mais Yu Kanda était certain que Ellia Walker était la personne qu'ils cherchaient.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Voilà c'est fini, si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas. J'espère que cela vous a plut.

Lilly Tea


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour le retard voici le chapitre 3 d'Héritage

J'espère que cela vous plaira

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 3:

_La pièce où elle se trouvait été plongée dans le noir à l'exception de quelques braises qui brûlaient encore dans ce qu'Ellia supposait être une cheminée. La jeune fille était perdue elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là dans cette pièce sans lumière avec seulement un feu mourant. D'ailleurs, son corps aussi était dans une position étrange ses bras étaient levés très hauts et maintenus sans qu'elle ne les tiennent. L'adolescente secoua la tête pour avoir les idées plus claires. Puis, à présent qu'elle était mieux réveillée, elle sentait que ses bras tenaient en l'air grâce à des bracelets, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait, et que tout son corps était douloureux. Ellia sentait même quelque chose de chaud qui devait être du sang couler le long de son œil et des ses bras. Elle tenta de se relever, mais son corps bizarrement faible l'en empêcha et elle retomba lourdement sur le sol avec un petit cri de douleur. La jeune fille commençait à s'inquiéter : elle ne comprenait rien et ce rêve lui faisait peur, lui donnant l'impression désagréable que tout cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Ellia avait l'impression d'avoir été trahie sans comprendre pourquoi elle rêvait ou pensait cela._

_La jeune fille s'apprêtait à appeler à l'aide lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, éclairant brusquement la pièce. Ellia, sans se soucier de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait et qu'elle pouvait découvrir, se concentra immédiatement sur la personne qui entrait. Grand, brun avec moustache ridicule, l'homme posa sur elle un regard cruel et calculateur avant de lui adresser la parole._

_Bien, êtes-vous disposé à nous aider, Walker ?_

_L'adolescente n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont l'homme la regardait : comme si elle n'était qu'une chose dégoûtante, mais dont il avait malgré tout besoin. A la vue de cette personne, Ellia sentit un flot de haine l'envahir tandis que sa voix s'élevait, pleine de mépris, dans la pièce._

_Luverrier_

Ellia se réveilla dans son lit en sursaut. Son cauchemar lui avait paru très réel : son corps paraissait se souvenir de cette douleur qu'elle avait ressentie tandis que son bras et son œil gauche la lançaient tout particulièrement.

L'adolescente se leva en grimaçant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en prenant soin de ne réveiller ni son oncle, ni sa tante. Ils ne pourraient, de toute manière, pas l'aider.

Elle ouvrit le robinet et laissa l'eau couler sur sa nuque en espérant que cela suffirait à la réveiller et à éloigner le cauchemar. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle leva les yeux vers le miroir. Son œil gauche n'était plus si douloureux contrairement à son bras qui continuait de la lancer férocement.

Ellia cligna des yeux. Son bras était étrange. Sa main était presque noire, d'un noir d'encre que l'on ne trouvait sur aucune peau humaine. Ébahie, la jeune fille releva la manche de son pyjama afin d'examiner sa couleur. Là encore, la peau était noire mais pas d'une couleur aussi profonde que sa main. En fait, de sa main gauche jusqu'à son épaule, sa peau était noire, mais d'un noir qui se dégradait progressivement passant ainsi du noir d'encre à une couleur tirant sur le gris foncé.

La jeune fille s'efforça de respirer calmement pour essayer de calmer la douleur. Puis, elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de trouver dans ses « souvenirs » si cela avec quelque chose à voir avec ses rêves. Après de longues minutes d'efforts, Ellia finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Oui, son bras avait déjà été de cette couleur : elle se voyait le contemplait d'un air d'un air à la fois satisfait et inquiet. Avec un soupir, désespérant de comprendre un jour ce qui lui arrivait, l'adolescente rouvrit les yeux. La douleur s'était calmée et il lui restait encore suffisamment de temps avant qu'elle ne doive aller au lycée. Mieux valait donc se recoucher pour essayer de profiter de ses dernières heures de sommeil en espérant ne faire aucun nouveau cauchemar.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Victoria s'étonna une nouvelle fois de sa mauvaise mine et Ellia dut la rassurer.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est seulement une insomnie, dit-elle rapidement en espérant éloigner les doutes de Victoria. Mais cela ne réussit qu'à l'intriguer encore plus.

C'est aussi ce que tu m'as dit hier, s'exclama-t-elle.

Hé bien, comme je ne peux pas dormir ici, tu devras te contenter de cette tête, râla l'adolescente. En plus, je suis sûre de ne pas avoir si mauvaise mine.

Son amie acquiesça d'un air peu convaincu, mais n'ajouta rien en voyant l'air renfrogné de sa camarade. La matinée passa dans un brouillard indistinct où tous les sons se mélangeaient. A midi, Ellia n'était plus aussi sûre que venir en cours était une bonne idée Victoria n'avait plus rien dit depuis leur discussion de ce matin et l'adolescente ne savait comment s'y prendre pour s'excuser.

Vic, dit-elle, l'hésitation marquant sa voix, je… excuse moi pour ce matin. Je suis crevée et complètement perdue.

Tu m'énerves, tu sais, son amie lui tournait le dos mais lorsqu'elle se retourna Ellia vit que celle ci ne semblait plus lui en vouloir. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir longtemps. Mais tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien et moi, ça m'inquiète surtout que tu ne me dis rien.

Ellia ne voulait pas faire souffrir davantage la blonde et répondit

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais très bien je t'assure.

Mais elle avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'une vague de douleur explosa dans sa tête et q'un voile noir recouvrit la classe. L'adolescente tomba brusquement sans entendre le cri de Victoria.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ellia flottait. Elle savait qu'elle rêvait, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait paraissait pourtant réel. Devant ses yeux se trouvait un grand lac mais seul cet élément semblait exister, les arbres qui entouraient le lac étaient impalpables. Dans le ciel, une gigantesque lune blanche grimaçait. Le paysage était lugubre et arracha un frisson à la jeune fille. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Ellia craignait le lac. C'était comme un vieux souvenir dont elle ignorait l'existence, mais qui était tout de même présent. Toutefois, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas rester plantée là à attendre que quelque chose se passe et elle décida donc de s'approcher du lac. L'eau semblait claire et, après s'être accroupie, elle approcha sa main de la surface du lac.

D'un coup, Ellia sut qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire cela. Et elle eut raison. De l'eau venait de sortir une main qui agrippait son poignet et, dans la surface maintenant gelée du lac, un double déformé d'elle même lui souriait sinistrement. La jeune fille réprima un cri et se débattit, mais quelque chose frappa son esprit et elle dût fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, l'adolescente se trouvait au centre d'un tourbillon d'images qui défilaient.

Souviens toi, une voix grinçante lui parvenait.

Il a raison, il faut que tu te souviennes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, cette voix était plus douce, presque familière.

Ellia se sentit tomber au fond d'un gouffre, comme si ces images l'engloutissaient.

Souviens toi, dit une dernière fois la voix grinçante.

Ellia se redressa brusquement dans son lit, la respiration erratique. Peu à peu ses souvenirs lui revinrent et elle examina l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La jeune fille n'était pas chez elle, mais elle reconnu rapidement de l'infirmerie du lycée. Au moment où elle parvenait à cette conclusion, une sonnerie retentit et Victoria entra en trombe dans la petite pièce.

Tu es réveillée, une note de soulagement perçait dans la voix de la blonde. Tu m'as vraiment inquiétée. Et toi qui, cinq minutes avant, me disais que tu allais très bien. Tu parles. Tu es tombée comme une masse, tout le monde était inquiet.

Pardon Vic, je t'assure que ça allait, répondit rapidement Ellia, il fallait couper rapidement Victoria ou son amie allait lui conter par le menu chacune des réactions de chaque élève de la classe.

Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue et ta tante est d'accord avec moi pour dire que tu caches des choses.

Ma tante est ici ? Vous l'avez appelée ? L'adolescente se sentit mal, sa tante était encore pire que Victoria. Elle allait devoir mentir comme un arracheur de dents pour espérer seulement pouvoir retourner au lycée le lendemain.

Tu sais comment c'est, le lycée prévient toujours les parents lorsqu'il y a un problème, mais même la blonde paraissait embarrassée.

Quelques instants plus tard, sa tante Hélène et le médecin scolaire entraient dans l'infirmerie. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Hélène était dans tous ses états et bombarda Ellia de questions sur son état. Heureusement, le médecin, prétextant qu'il devait examiner la jeune fille, fit sortir Victoria et Hélène. L'adolescente s'excusa rapidement :

Pardon pour elles, elles sont un peut trop protectrices avec moi, dit-elle en levant les yeux.

Elle se figea, cet homme, c'était celui qui discutait avec la nouvelle qu'elle avait bousculée deux jours plus tôt.

Vous, commença-t-elle, vous êtes docteur ?

Hé bien, il me semble. Maintenant, dîtes moi, mademoiselle Walker, comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez évanouie, m'interrogea-t-il.

Ellia grimaça. Elle connaissait cet homme et pas d'il y a deux jours. Cela remontait à… elle chercha dans sa mémoire afin de voir si un souvenir le concernant lui était venu. Oui. Là, il s'appelait Tyki Mikk et ils s'étaient souvent battus. Mais, il y avait autre chose, comme un sentiment de… fraternité ? Elle secoua la tête pour revenir dans le présent et lui répondit aimablement, il ne lui avait encore rien fait.

Je ne sais pas du tout, sourit l'adolescente pour détourner son attention. Si jamais il lui voulait quelque chose autant assurer ses arrières.

La réponse ne sembla pas le convaincre, mais il n'ajouta rien si ce n'est pour lui annoncer qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. Après un dernier regard scrutateur, il alla prévenir sa tante. Dès qu'il fut sortit, Ellia se détendit et soupira. Elle n'aimait ce qui se passait en ce moment, tout se bousculait. Elle n'aurait pas dû connaître ces gens ni avoir tout ces rêves étranges et inquiétants.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Voilà c'est terminé, si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas.

A la prochaine Lilly Tea


End file.
